To Be With You
by misszara2u
Summary: Strange things happen to Harm and Mac after they are told they are being sent to Afgahnistan. When it comes down to it, they have to trust eachother. Will they BOTH go? Will they figure out what's going on...before it's too late? Sorry to Vucovic fans.R
1. Strange Happenings

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters. I just really love them. In fact, I'm addicted to the show. I just own the plot of my story._

_**Strange Happenings**_

"It's getting late."

Harm turned round to see Mac standing in the doorway to the lounge. He said nothing and turned back to the window, watching the rain. "Harm?" Mac asked. Her close relationship to the tomcat pilot/JAG officer allowing her to, as always, sense something was wrong.

"What?" Her friend said, his voice sounded strange.

"What's wrong?" Mac stepped into the room. "And DON'T say nothing," she warned, knowing his tendency for denying any human feelings. He continues to gaze out the window. "Don't ignore me either, Commander," she warned.

"I'm not gonna lie to you…unlike some people, I don't lie to friends," his voice was barely audible but she still found it strange and accusing.

"Harm…What is? What's wrong?" she said, concern really starting to creep in now. Silence. "Harm. Please…tell me." She said walking towards him. "Babe…" she said gently, put a hand on his shoulder. The man, whom she thought she loved, turned round and slapped her across the face. She gasped. "Vukovic?"

Harm clenched the wheel of his Jeep. He knew he'd have to explain why he ran off after the meeting. Truth be told, he couldn't bare the thought of being sent to Afghanistan with Mac. He just couldn't. It was too dangerous. Especially for HIS Marine. He'd have to talk AJ out of making her go. _Ah! What the Hell? _He winced in pain as it felt like something was pulling his heart as hard as possible. _Ah!_ _Something's not right. Gotta call Mac when I get home. _

_***At his apartment***_

He unlocked the door and stumbled back as it felt like a fist hit him in the nose. He looked around. No one. _What the Hell? _"Damn!" he cursed as he rubbed his nose and saw that blood was pouring from it. He heard a voice scream bloody murder. "Mac?" he called, running to his room which is where the sound was coming from. He threw open the door and saw no one. There it was again. It sounded like it was coming from the TV. He rushed over. _What the hell? I KNOW I turned this off. _His eyes widened in horror as he stared at the black screen.

"Vukovic?"

"Didn't expect it to be me, now did you?" came the cold voice as she was thrown into a chair and duct tapped to it.

"What are you doing, Lieutenant?"

"Nothing Sarah. Why? Don't you trust me?" he said, walking away. "Good night Sarah," he added, turning the lights off. _CLICK_. Suddenly she feels something hit her head. Again. And again. And again until she blacks out.

Harm stared at the black screen in horror.

"No! No! Stop! Please! Stop!" Came desperate cries. "Please! St-" Suddenly there's silence.

"Damn it Harm! You shouldn't have left her!" he curses to himself. "What the hell?" he asks himself as things start flying round the room. He fell back onto his bed as his dresser hit him square from the front.


	2. What Happened?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters. I just really love them. In fact, I'm addicted to the show. I just own the plot of my story._

_**What Happened?**_

*The next morning*

_RING! RING! RING! BUZZ! BUZZ!_ He woke to the sound of his annoying alarm clock. His dog, Thumper, was lying on his chest. He looked down into the Rottie's big, brown eyes.

"Morning boy!" he said as he tried to get up.

Thumper stood up and started to lick his face. It hurt.

"Ow!" Thumper jumped at his master's yelp. "I'm sorry boy. Why does it hurt? What happened to me?" he said getting up. As he stood up, he had to grab onto the bedside table for support. His head throbbed.

He looked around to see everything normal. _That's weird_, he thought. He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. _Holy shit! _He thought. His lip was split and there were numerous cuts and bruises on his face. His forehead was cut all the way across. _Damn,_ he thought. Despite the pain, he went to get in the shower and ready for work.

**********************************At JAG H.Q.***********************************

As the lift came to a stop, Harm ran into Mac. "Hey! Oh, Mac," he said. "What happened to your face?" he said shocked. He took her head in his hands. "Look at you. What happened?" he whispered as he gently stroked her cheek which was covered in cuts and bruises, as was the rest of the marine's beautiful face. She winced at his touch.

"Nothing," she lied. "Harm," she sighed looking around the empty parking lot. It was 2100, and they hadn't seen each other all day. Now, they finally bumped into each other.

"Mac, look at me," he said gently lifting her chin so she was looking him dead in the eye. "Tell me, I won't tell anyone, but you _have to_ tell me,"

"Harm, not here. Not now," She said pulling away.

"Why not? Just tell me and no one else has to know. No one else is here. It's just us,"

"No. you'll do something illegal and I'll have to bail you out of jail," Mac said with a slight smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Me? Go to the brig? Never!" he said returning the joke before turning serious again. "Mac? What's wrong? Are you okay?" she suddenly fell forward into his arms. "Mac?" he asked as he caught her. "What the hell? Oi, Mac!" he said trying to wake her up.

He took her in his arms and carried her to his car. He laid her down in the back seat and drove home.

************************************At his apartment*****************************

Harm gently put her down on his bed as Thumper jumped up and down like a bunny next to him. "Keep an eye on her while I go get a drink for us, alright boy?" Harm smiled as his dog instantly calmed down, jumped onto the bed, and stood over Mac as if he knew something wasn't right. Harm kissed her gently on the head before turning to get a glass of water.

"Don't…go…" came a weak voice just as he was out the door.

"Woof!" came Thumper's deep bark.

"Mac, hold on. I'll be right there," Harm called. He closed the fridge, grabbed the pitcher off the counter, grabbed two cups, and went back to his room.

"Hey," he said gently as he put the drinks on the corner of his bedside table. "Glad to see you're okay," he continued as he took off his uniform, he was just left in his boxers and sleeveless undershirt, and sat down next to her.

"Yeah…thanks," she said weakly as she scooted up so she was closer to him. "What happened to your face?" she got a really worried look on as she caressed his cheek.

"Nothin'," he said trying his best not to pull away from her touch. Despite his efforts, he couldn't help but flinch as she touched his cuts and bruises.

"Harm, don't lie to me," she said as she sat so she was looking him in the eye.

Harm sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said. He didn't want to lie to her, but at the same time, he didn't want to tell her.

"Try me," she said defiantly.

"Damn you marine!" Harm said looking away as her hazel eyes looked pleadingly into his baby blue ones. "I said nothing!" he instantly regretted it as Mac tried to hide the hurt on her face behind that stone wall marines are known for having. "Mac…"

"You ask me, and I close up, but at least I don't lie about it," she said quietly as she walked to the window and stared out at the rain.

"Mac-"

"Harm, it's okay if you don't wanna tell me, just don't lie to me," she said turning to face him.

"Fine, Mac, come here and I'll tell you," Harm sighed feeling bad for not telling her and seeing the hurt in her normally strong, bold eyes. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "I got beat up by my dresser," he muttered.

She blinked. "You got beat up by your dresser?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Uhu," he replied nodding his head like a little school boy to his mother.

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Okay, okay," she hushed. "Tell me what happened,"

So, finally, he explained everything, everything but the tape, and she still didn't laugh or say anything.

"Now you've gotta tell me," Harm said staring her strait in the face.

"I fell down the stairs," she lied.

"Now who's lying?" he said thinking back to how, only moments ago, she asked him not to lie.

"I'm not lying! Why do you think I am?" Mac said with the most innocent look on her face.

"Your pupils are dilated," he pointed out simply.

"…So?"

"If you're not lying, then why are they dilated?"

"…I'm on drugs, sue me!"

"Yeah right!"

"No really, I am, I got them from A.J.,"

"The admiral?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he gave me pain meds.,"

"Oh, I'll just have to go ask him then. You must have told him what happened," Harm said not totally believing that she was telling him the whole truth.

"Fine, someone hit me," she sighed reluctantly.

"Who?" Harm asked gently.

"LieutenantVucoviktrickedmeintothinkinghewasyouthenwheniwastalkingtohimheturnedaroundandslappedme,"

Harm blinked twice then shook his head. "…Wait what?" he asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I said LieutenantVucoviktrickedmeintothinkinghewasyouthenwheniwastalkingtohimheturnedaroundandslappedme,"

"VUCOVIK DID THIS TO YOU?!"

"Whoa. You actually understood that?" she asked ignoring the question.


	3. Tricked

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters. I just really love them. In fact, I'm addicted to the show. Story is mine! Back off you…you...GARR!_

_**Tricked**_

"Wow. You actually understood that?" Mac asked, pretending not to notice the question.

"I'm gonna _kill him_!" Harm exclaimed.

"Harm…" Mac knew him too well not to see the fire enter his eyes. "Harm, calm down…please." She placed a hand on his chest. She sighed as she felt those strong muscles that only a flyboy could have, tense up.

"NO!! He had no right!"

"Harm, its okay. It really doesn't matter. Just lay, down. I'm fine," she soothed, rubbing his back in circular motions with her other hand.

"NO!" Harm yelled. Mac sighed as he pulled away and pulled on his clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"Getting dressed."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna give that abomination what he deserves," he said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Ah, no you're not," Mac stood up and blinked and shook her head. She was _really_ dizzy but she _had_ to stop him. She walked over and stood in the doorway, blocking his way.

"Mac, Move."

"No." she closed her eyes tightly as the room started to spin again.

Harm sighed. "Sit down, Mac. You shouldn't be up." He put an arm around her waist as she tried to grip the doorframe for support but missed. "Easy," he tried to lead her back to the bed. She winced and pulled away from him, putting a hand on either side of the door frame, totally blocking his way out.

"No. Not until you do."

"Well, we'll be here for a while then," he replied determinedly.

"Probab-" She got cut off as his lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same around her waist. Then he pulled away and shot past her out the door, with a proud grin on his face. "Damn pilots," she sighed as she realized what happened. "HARM!!"

Harm poked his head round the corner. "Yeah?" he asked innocently.

"What are you doin'," she sighed. She felt as if she was dealing with her sister Chloe again.

"…Getting' the phone…"

"Oh. I see. So the phones outside now?"

"…um…No…"

"Then why are you dressed?"

"…I was cold."

"I see." She got an idea. "Then come to bed."

"But… I'm not tired…" he asked confused

"So?"

"Why would I wanna go to bed when I'm not tired?"

"Come on and I'll show you…" she said moving toward him with a shining glint in her eye. His eyes widen.

She got closer and grabbed the edge of his jacket while rubbing his chest with the other hand. She started undoing the buttons while coaxing him into his room before her so she could be on top. She pushed him onto his bed and quickly ran out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"HA!" she exclaimed.

"HEY! Mac! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Harm wined, pounding on the door.

"Hey, I never _made_ you go in there," she defended proud of herself but feeling really bad at the same time. Oh, how she didn't want to have stopped.

"No, but you tricked me!"

"Sue me!"

"Be nice! Or…or… or I'm tellin' AJ!"

"OH, WA!"

Someone knocked on the front door. Mac went to answer it. "Admiral?"

"Mac?" AJ asked, equally confused. "I thought Rabb lived here."

""He does," she glanced at the clock on the wall above the door. "What are you doin' here? It's one o'clock in the fuckin' mornin'!"

"I could ask you the same thing. Where's the commander?" he asked, leaning to look round her.

"Oh, he's in bed."

"I see. What happed to your-"

"LET ME OUT!"

"NO!" Mac yelled over her shoulder.

"What was that…?" the admiral gave her a questioning look.

"Was what?" she asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Was that Harm?"

"No…"

"Then who were you yelling at? And where is he?"

"AJ! LET ME OUT!"

"Step aside colonel." AJ ordered. Mac reluctantly did as she was told. AJ walked to Harm's bedroom and unlocked it.

"I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU!" Harm yelled as he came charging out of the room. The Admiral caught him and held him back, just in time to stop him from tackling Mac. "LET ME GO!"

"HA. HA!'" Mac dodged and ran into the bathroom as he got loose and came charging towards her. _CLICK. _ She locked it just as Harm caught up to her. _BAM!_

"Ok. Not smart. Damn! That _hurt_ Mackenzie!" Harm yelled the slowly developing lump on his forehead. 

"Oops. My bad." came the marine's cocky reply. Harm started yelling at her, which starts a yelling match.

"**ENOUGH!"** Silence. AJ sighed. "Ok, now, can somebody _please_ tell me what the HELL is going on?" he slapped himself on the forehead as they both start yelling- each blaming the other. "Why do I bother?" he muttered. "Mackenzie! Get your ass out her!"

Mac came out of the bathroom with a proud look in her eyes. She stands by harm, who hits her on the back of the head. "What- what was that for?!" she exclaimed.

"You took me hostage…IN MY OWN HOUSE!" looking at her in disbelief. "You deserved it!"

"I did not. _You _went in there on your own," she defended, raising her hands in surrender.

"Coz you tricked me!"

"Nooo… Coz _you're _a pervert."

"Whoa!! Hold up!" AJ held up a hand to silence the next barricade of accusations. "Do I _want_ to know?"

"I don't know. _Do _you?" Harm shot back, still glaring at Mac.

"Judging by the cuts and bruises, you had fun. In which case, no. I don't. I mean c'mon guys! I know it's only natural, and exciting, but did you _really_ have to get so rough, that you look like you got on Scar's bad side? Really?" He said in disbelief, referring to one of his all-time favorite movies, The Lion King.

"…"

"It's ok. I've done it too. I mean, hell, how else did Francesca come to be?"

Both of the junior officers looked at each other then Harm burst out laughing and Mac's eyes widened as they realized what their CO thought had happened."No! No! No! It's not what you think!" Mac said quickly, waving her hands out in front of her, blushing violently.


	4. THe Thought of Losing and Loving You

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters. I just really love them. In fact, I'm addicted to the show. Story is mine! Back off you…you...GARR!_

_**The Thought of Losing and Loving You **_

"C'mon, Mac. We might as well tell 'im now," Harm said gently, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Tell me what…?" AJ asked curiously but cautiously.

"N-nothing!" Mac said, shaking her head and backing away from them.

"Hey," Harm whispered gently, pulling her closer, rubbing her back soothingly. "C'mon, we've gotta tell them sometime. They know us too well to miss that something's changed." He kissed her gently on the head and she leaned against him as the room started to spin again. He turned to AJ. "I don't want her going to Afghanistan." He said simply.

"Harm!" Mac exclaimed looking at him shocked.

"Why?" The Admiral asked, though he didn't have to.

"It's too dangerous," Harm said simply.

"Harm, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mac asked, already pulling him into the bathroom, despite not being able to see straight. "What the hell?" she asked locking the door and turning to him.

"What?"

"Why don't you want me to go?"

"Coz…"

"Coz what?"

"…Never mind."

"H-Harm," she said weakly, leaning against the door.

"Mac?" Harm said stepping closer to her, worried at the sudden paleness of her skin and weakness in the strong Marine's voice.

He would have gone right up to her if she hadn't given him a look that made him stop in his tracks about four inches away. "Harm, _please, _don't lie to me." He took her in his arms as she feel forward. She leaned her head against his strong chest. "_Please, _tell me." She said weakly.

"Alright," he sighed. "It's- It's because I love you," he whispered quietly, kissing her softly on the neck.

"Harm, I love you too, but that _doesn't _mean I shouldn't go with you to help that little boy's mother get her child back," she said looking up at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"But it's dangerous."

Mac pulled away from him. "No more than when you go fly one of you're precious Tomcats in a mission."

"That's not the point. This is different."

"Why? Coz I'm a woman?"

"Noh, Mac, c'mon, you know that's not what I meant." He said reaching out for her hand.

"Then _what, _Harm?" Mac asked desperately.

"Ya really wanna know?" He asked.

"Yes."

"It's just… I- I just can't bear the thought of losing you." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, baby…"

"It's just, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Harm, you are _**not**_ going to lose me," she said reaching up and stroking his hair.

"I know, but… It's just that… I feel like every time I get close to someone, _something _takes them away from me. And the fact that there's an old saying about how history always repeats itself, and with you looking so much like- well… I can't help but think… I'd kill myself if I lost you too." Mac knew he meant it, not only from the sad, lost, look in his eyes (a look that showed someone who was begging to be understood), but also from the fact that he was actually letting tears fall. Her strong, tough, flyboy, oh, how she loved him.

"Hey, I've gone on more dangerous missions before. I'll be fine," she said gently, wiping away the tears. She chuckled. "Hell, I'd probably be better off there than if you left me here. I wouldn't stop worrying about you." She fell against his chest and he caught her as her legs gave out.

"I'm sorry," Harm said to her. "Mac? You're scaring me. You need to go to bed." He added when she didn't reply. He scooped her up and opened the door. He wasn't surprised to find AJ gone. He carried her to "their" room (God how he loved calling it that) and laid her down on the bed.

"Harm?" Mac called weakly.

"I'm here," he said gently, as he helped her when she struggled to stand up. She stood up and leaned against him. "Are you ok?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said gazing into his baby blue eyes which were filled with love and concern. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. _God, don't let it end,_ she thought to herself as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Just then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked looking deep into her hazel eyes, not wanting to push her when she was already weak.

"Better than I was a minute ago," she smiled and gazed into his eyes. "I love you flyboy."

"I love you too Sarah. I love you so much." He pulled her close and this time didn't pull away.

_**Okay, kinda cheesy but I was in a bad mood and missing someone special (a friend) a lot, so poured my feelings into this. I also came up with it on the spot. Don't hate me for not updating sooner…I can't very often but will try and get metaldragon64 to do so for me whenever possible. So 'till next time, have a great summer. Oh, and check out my one-shot called a letter from daddy. It's a bit OOC coz I wanted it to be a sort of alternate reality, a what-if kinda thing. So, check it out, and pass the news of me having not 1, but _**2**_ new chapters, on. REVIEW!!!!! Please ____**_


	5. That's it!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters. I just really love them. In fact, I'm addicted to the show. Story is mine! Back off you…you...GARR!_

_**That's It!**_

****The next day. At 10:00 ZULU****

_Knock. Knock._

"Enter." The AJ looked up from the papers he was filing. Harm walked in. "Ah, Commander. How are you?"

"…Good, Sir. You?" Harm replied standing at attention, staring out the window.

"Not too bad," the Admiral sighed. "You look tired and- have you and Lt. Vukovic been fighting again?" AJ asked, seeing the cuts and bruises covering his best officer's face.

"…No," Harm said. "Not yet…" he muttered.

"Well good. So what- as you were, Rabb, relax. Good. So, what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Mac anywhere?" Harm replied, walking over to the window.

"No, not since I came to work. Why? I thought she was with you?" the Admiral put his pen down and leaned back in his chair.

"She was. She made me drop her off at her place on my way to work. She said she'd be okay but needed to check in and get a change of clothes and feed Rufus, her new puppy. She said she'd drive to work when she was ready and that she'd be here in half an hour…that was 31 minutes ago." He started pacing back and forth, yet, he was trying not to give anyone any reason to think that he was the least bit worried.

The Admiral chuckled. "I'm sure she's fine. She's a big girl, Rabb. Not to mention, she's a marine." He looked at Harm. The smile disappeared from his face. He removed his glasses and laid them on the desk as he saw the worried, faraway look in the Commander's face. Just then a familiar voice rang through the door.

"Hey, Admiral! Have you seen Harm anywhere? I need to find him and I can't."

Harm tensed at the sound of his rival's voice. His head whipped round and he crossed his arms, ready to fight, as the rookie walked into the room, unaware of his presence. AJ gave Harm a warning look and said, "Why? Why do you need him? Do I need to transfer you to the command of Bud or someone? I don't want you to get to the point where you_ need _anyone… Well, male, anyway." He got that glint and tone of voice that only someone in charge could get.

Vukovic raised an eyebrow. "So…Does that mean I can have Mackenzie?" he said with that cocky, perverted look and smirk of his. That was it! Harm couldn't take it. That was the last straw. He pounced. He jumped onto the man's back and tackled him to the ground.

"Where is she!?"

"What!? Who!?" chocked Vukovic as he wrestled to get free of the deathly headlock the other man had him trapped in.

"Mac! Where is she!?" Harm growled.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!?"

"ATTENTION!" the Admiral barked. Both men froze. Harm let go of Vukovic and they both just stood there. "Now, what the hell is goin' on?"

Harm shook his head. "I'm done!" and he walked out.

**At Mac's apartment**

Harm pulled up and got out of his car. He greeted the guard who smiled and gave him a questioning look. Harm took the steps three at a time. He sped down the familiar hallway and knocked on Mac's door. No answer. Knocked again. Nothing. He tried the door. It opened and Harm froze. There she was cradling something in her arms. "Mac?" Harm said, walking towards where her figure was sitting on the floor with her back to him. "Mac?" he repeated, putting a hand on her shoulder. He gasped. She was cradling her 2 month old Airedale puppy in her arms. Her uniform that she was still wearing from yesterday was covered in blood. She looked up at him. "What happened? Who did this?" He asked looking into her tear-streaked, blood-covered face.

"He was the closest thing I've ever gotten…"she said.

"Oh, babe. How did it happen? Who did it?" he asked. The pain in her voice made him want to scoop her into his arms and never let go. She looked back down at her dog, which had stopped bleeding from the wound on his neck. Harm gently took him from her arms and put him on the tile on the floor of the kitchen. "Mac, did he hit you again? Did he do this?" Harm asked gently.

She just looked away. He took her into his arms. "That's it. I've had enough of it." He kissed on the top of her head and held her as she wrapped her arms around him, crying into the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair. "I should never have left you." He whispered into her ear.

"Sir?" Harm looked up to see Bud standing in the doorway. "I'll go get Admiral," he whispered, turning and walking down the hall. Harm sighed and kissed Mac again.

_**Ok, kinda short but_ _I had to stop it there as… well, you'll see. 'Till next time! Check out __A letter From Daddy __:-)**_


End file.
